


inscrutable, as is the future

by gayprophets



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Hot Yoga, Yoga, indrid unnerves strangers for 300 words, the hot yoga scene we all needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 01:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayprophets/pseuds/gayprophets
Summary: Indrid Cold does hot yoga, freaks out local White Moms. more news at 11.





	inscrutable, as is the future

**Author's Note:**

> for diego, who requested this

Maryanne looks at her mat neighbor with no small amount of confusion. First of all, he’s a man. She can’t recall the last time she’s seen a man in the studio. Second of all, he is the _strangest_ looking man she’s ever seen.

He’s doing gentle warm up stretches on his own, wearing a tiny white crop top and shorts that go down to just above his knees. Everything is skin tight, which is usually wonderful, Maryanne loves some eye candy - lord knows her husband never bothers to dress up or work out, hasn’t since they got married - but on him it’s just _unfortunate._ He’s only a half step above famine victim. He’s got scraggly, oily white hair up in a ponytail, and he’s wearing bright red sunglasses indoors, held to his narrow, pinched face with an athletic strap. His ashen skin shines lightly with sweat as he bends to touch his toes.

Maryanne begrudgingly admits to herself that he is quite flexible. He also needs to trim his toenails rather desperately.

He looks over at her and smiles. It’s a terrible sight to behold - cutting through his face like a knife, far too wide.

“Lovely day for this, hm?” he asks. And, well, Maryanne doesn’t like to judge or assume anything, but that is _not_ the voice that belongs to a heterosexual man, especially given that he’s about to do hot yoga.

“Yes,” she says, sticking out a hand for him to shake. “Nice to meet you, I’m-,”

 _“Maryanne,”_ he says, at the same time as her. “Apologies, I don’t shake hands.”

“Oh, sorry, have we met?” she asks, although she’s _sure_ she’d remember him if she had. His sunglasses reflect her own face back at her, slightly warped. His expression is impassive, inscrutable. All the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

“No,” he replies. “I’m Indrid. Don’t push yourself too hard during the standing bow today, would hate for you to fall and break something.” He goes back to his stretching.

Unnerved, Maryanne moves to the back of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> number 2 in a series of ficlets im just blasting out there. if you have any ficlets you'd like to see feel free to hmu with them on tumblr at elfglock, or just drop em in the comments.


End file.
